Issei the Infinite and Pure God
by SatanPie
Summary: Issei is a being born from the Biblical God and another unknown thing that represents infinity and the colours black and red. After being killed by Raynare, Michael-sama comes to Issei and revives him as a Joker which is also an Archangel. But oh, what a surprise when he gets analysed. :) [ABANDONED]
1. Introduction

\- Text Formatting -  
'This is thinking'  
"This is speaking"  
{This is a dragon}  
\- Story explanation -  
This story is based on the story "God's Successor" which is a fanfiction of High School DxD. I really love the series and I hope that the author won't get offended if I continue with a similar but also different plot.  
The original author can message me to take this down if (s)he wants as a large portion of it is the base of this story.  
Issei is also a direct descendant of the Biblical God and another unknown thing somehow. This allows him to wield a sacred gear and bring our enormous strength on par with Trihexa and The Great Red combined.  
Issei is a mere human who happens to have been killed by Raynare (a middle-class fallen angel) that possesses the Sacred Gears "Divine Dividing". He has not awakened Albion yet and thus has little to no strength other than his God-descendant strength which can only be obtained through being an Archangel or simply a being that is overpowered to the point where a heavenly dragon (before they were sealed) had strength equally matching this being.  
Albion in this story refers to his host as "Partner", just like Ddraig.  
\- Story Start -

"You know, Issei-san, will you do one thing for me please?" asked Raynare,  
"Yes?", Issei replied.  
"Can you die for me please?" asked Raynare "Wait.. what did you say, Yuuma-chan?",  
"I asked if you can die for me?", and with that, Issei saw his beloved Yuuma-chan transform into a way more revealing form of herself. She made a light spear with as much power as a high-class fallen angel had.  
"Augh!", Issei lost loads of blood in a matter of minutes and fell unconscious, silently.  
"Thanks."

\- Time skip: Issei is semi-conscious 'Damnit. I died so easily! I can't let my parents suffer the massive anguish and trauma of me dying. Please, God, I know you're there! Give me a second chance!', Issei thought.  
A bright, golden light appeared just as Issei was drifting in and out of consciousness, Michael-sama had appeared right next to Issei, who was lying down with blood still rapidly pouring out from his chest.  
"W-who are you", Issei asked.  
"I won't answer that now - you gave us Angels a prayer, what I will answer, however, is that prayer!", Michael continued, "You will join us Angels and serve under me as a high-class Angel."  
"Angels actually exist?!" was the first reply that Issei gave to Michael before he revived Issei (who was now unconscious) as a high-class archangel with 12 sets of gold and extremely white wings. Issei can transform these wings to represent red and black and also pure white in colour. Michael never knew that Issei is a direct offspring from two of the most powerful beings and had never saw Issei's wings.

-Time skip: 2 days later "Ugh... where am I?! Why is this bright light so illuminating?"  
Suddenly, a female Angel rushed in with the words "I see, you have awoken, Issei-kun. Michael-sama wants to talk with you right now!".  
'Who is this Michael-sama?', I said.  
"I have no time to answer that, just come with me please!", the Angel said.  
"Michael-sama, I have brought our newly reincarnated Angel!"  
"Ah, thanks, Gabriella-san."  
"Hyoudou Issei, you have been reincarnated into an Angel and you also possess the Sacred Gear 'Divine Dividing' which in turn, possesses one of the Heavenly Dragons, The Vanishing Dragon, Albion."  
{Hi there, partner.}  
"AAH! Uhh.. I don't know what's going on anymore." screamed Issei.  
Michael noticed the confusion and said "Issei-kun, let me explain. You were on the verge of death until you made a prayer of which I heard and responded to. I reincarnated you as my Joker card, judging on your power, you should have between 1 and 6 pairs of white or golden wings. You have a system which is also known as a 'Sacred Gear' in your left arm, this Sacred Gear is a Longinus and has the ability to kill a God - a Heavenly Dragon known as "The Vanishing Dragon" or "Albion" resides in it."  
"Go ahead, release your wings.", Michael continued, "You can do that by either making a will for it, or by tensing up slightly.".  
"I'll try it, I guess...", Issei replied.  
Issei tensed up and to everybody's shock (yes, even Michael's), Issei had 24 wings. He could cycle through both of them being either blindingly white, or all of them changing to red and black or just all gold.  
"What!?", Michael was shocked in confusion.  
"Ah, I see. Issei-kun, you are not a human. You are a direct offspring from the God of the Bible and an unknown being that can represent both red and black. Since one of your parents is God Himself, who made the sacred gears, you can use God's personal set of wings and you are able to use Sacred Gears to their fullest extents which even awakening can't do.", Michael continued, "That fact also makes you as powerful as The Great Red and Trihexa (666) combined. You are technically the most powerful thing in this entire universe, even above every living thing known to us so far. But - don't go using even a portion of your power yet - you could make an explosion that would entirely destroy this world, Heaven and the Underworld with a single punch fulled with the power of rage. A soul like you shouldn't exist, even if you were born from a God. I will contact Azazel-san about this."  
"Wow! Alright, I shall go back to sleep then as it is only 6AM. Wake me up at any time. I shall serve you and the higher-ups with all of my will, after all, you did save my life as well." replied Issei.

-Grigori POV, Timeskip: 2 months later "Azazel-sensei, we received a report of a being more powerful that Trihexa and The Great Red combined from Michael-sama. According to him, the being is working under him as a Joker subordinate and the being itself has a human shape and personality, excellent social skills, but it definitely not a human. Michael-sama also says that the being's name is 'Issei Hyoudou' and has 12 sets of God's personal wings that can turn into the colour of God's wings (pure white) and it can also turn into red and black - this means that one of Issei-san's parents is the Biblical God himself. He also posesses the sacred gear 'Divine Dividing' and can awaken his sacred gear to a potentional more than Ophis' snakes can bring.", said one of Azazel's subordinates.  
"WHAT? HOW?!", Azazel screamed in surprise.


	2. Pure Holy Form?

\- POV: Azazel 'I don't understand that kid.'  
'How can he be more powerful than the two beasts in recorded in The Apocalypse combined and also possess the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear?'  
'He is like a fucking tank, however, I might need to get permission from Michael-sama to analyse him so I can find out what the "red and black" side of him is...'

\- POV: Michael "Issei-san, we need to have you train your powers - although you can kill even the beasts recorded in the Apocalypse, you still don't know how to control these powers and their full potential. The Dragon King Tannin-san is normally free to train people who possess a dragon, but even Tannin-san might have a problem training you."  
{Michael-san, Tannin is a suitable training partner for my host.}  
"Very well, Albion - if that is what you wish, I can make arrangements for Tannin-san to train your host."  
Suddenly, a black magical circle appears from within the mansion that Michael is at and Azazel pops out of it.  
Ah, yes, Azazel-kun. He's been my friend for a long time and the Governer General of the Fallen Angels for quite a while.  
"Hey, Michael-kun. Mind if I can borrow Mr. Powerful (Issei) over there? I want to analyse him."  
"Hmm, you can borrow him as long as you don't harm him in any way. Although he can blow you to smitherines easily, he has no training of magic right now and only knows how to divide people's power via Divine Dividing, fly with his dragon and angel wings, enter the Divine Dividing Scale Mail and form very, very, very, intense spears of light and light weapons which are more powerful than Dragon Slayers. I have yet to teach him how to mask all the aura he possesses before he goes to the new school that I will be enlisting him in if the Devils are okay with it. However, if you can, don't make him perverted - I'd like him to have a good reputation in this school but also maintain a smart and still simple human personality - you know? Knowing you, Azazel-kun, you will make him lecherous and make him fall. If you do that, I will unleash my entire weaponry on you - okay?"  
"Ahaha, relax, Michael-kun. I am only going to borrow him for experimenting and his primorial factors. It's up to you to give him a good personality and well.. make him not become a social outcast..."  
"I see, thank you for respecting my decision, Azazel-kun. Keep this magic circle open and I will teleport Issei-kun to you in approximately 10 minutes. Okay?"  
"Very well, Michael-kun. Goodbye."  
And just like that, he left in a few seconds through his magic circle.

\- POV: Issei "Ah, okay, so you want me to come over to Azazel-sensei?"  
"Yes." Michael replied.  
"Fine, once I have sorted out my room in this huge, holy mansion, I will teleport myself there."  
"Don't teleport yourself, Azazel-kun made a magical circle path for you to transport through to get to the Grigori's lab. He is going to try and find out what your 'red and black side' or simply known as "Darkness Dread Form". We have already found out that the "Darkness Dread Form" is exponentially more powerful than your pure God side, but it reduces your holy power and replaces it with.. well, how should I put this... evil darkness beast power. It takes away your light abilities, and converts them into darkness abilities that are way more powerful than the light abilities. It converts almost all of your magic to pure wrath, darkness, dread and strength. In this form, your claws are more lethal than Samael's curse, your bite basically disintegrates anything except Pure Holy things, such as the Biblical God's weapons and abilities, and your speed increases to 99.9% of light speed as only light itslf can travel at light speed. However, in your Pure Holy form, it is completely the opposite - you can travel past light speed somehow, which I don't even know how that works, and instead of raw attack power, you have increased speed, high technique power, balanced attack power, and high defense power, also you have incomprehensible strength. The Pure Holy form also gives you most of the Biblical God's powers and enhanced light weaponry. You can interact with Sacred Gears this way as God made Sacred Gears, and you have God's powers during this form. To put it simply, you have the Biblical God's powers and enhanced areas in Pure Holy form, and you have the unknown darkness's dreaded power enhanced to the max in Darkness Dreaded Mode. Anyway, you can't teleport yourself yet - you don't have magic skills at all so far, and we are prepared to train you to the max so you can successfully become the next leader of Heaven and the successor to God himself! Anyway, enough nonsense, I will give you this magic circle which you can use to teleport to Azazel-kun's territory at almost any time during this day. I wish you luck, my ser- no, Hyoudou Issei!"  
I then at that point received a magic circle through the original magic circle that I was using in the first place to communicate with Michael-sama.  
"Thank you, Michael-sama."  
And then I teleported through the circle and popped up in a dark building.  
I used my Pure Holy form to create an enhanced torch which lit up the whole building in white light.  
"Ah, this is better."  
"Hey, Azazel-sensei! Are you here?" I yelled.  
"Yes, I'm here.", and suddenly out of nowhere a 12-winged fallen angel leader appears right before me, he continued, "Sorry for the sudden surprise, kid."  
I replied, "Don't worry, it's my fault. I was too occupied in my master's conversation that I forgot to teleport to you beforehand."  
'I could obviously take this leader down with ease, but why does he seem so... hmmmm, mysterious?'  
{'Don't worry, this is Azazel-kun, he's the leader of the Fallen Angles and conducts research on Sacred Gears and supernatural beings. Michael-san aranged this for us so that he could find out more about your evil side.'}  
'Ah, thanks Albion.'  
'Albion, '  
{'Yes, partner?'}  
'Why do you call Michael-san with a respectful honorific and Azazel-sensei with a more casual honorific?'  
{'I think he doesn't need to be respected as much as Michael-san, so I use "-kun" on his name'}  
'Ah, okay.'

\- POV: Azazel "I see, so Issei-kun,"  
"Yes?" he replied "From what it looks like, you wield the Vanishing Dragon as your sacred gear, but also have light and dark powers that are exponentially more dangerous than what the two Heavenly Dragons could do together before they were sealed."  
{Hey!}  
"Vanishing Dragon, Albion, I am not disrespecting you, but you're comparing yourself to a hybrid of the most known and probably most powerful God crossed with infinite darkness, who just so happens to be a 24-winged Archangel that has power on par with The Great Red and Trihexa (666) combined, no?"  
{Fine, I will admit, I am not as powerful as him. But we trust each other's power, and we both need each other's power in times of greyness.}  
"Anyway, Issei-kun, disregarding that matter, would you please stay still and try and get into your evil mode while staying conscious? Or is it okay if you release a tiny bit of your evil aura?"  
"Umm, I'll try - but no guarantees. It normally takes a lot of stress to do this, but if I get into Pure Holy Form, I can awaken my evil conscious. Albion, please try and keep me sane while I do this..." said Issei.  
{Fine, I will take control of your body if I have to stop you.}  
"I, who is about to convert, am the most powerful living being in the universe. I shatter the evil, and purify the soul. I shall show you.. my Pure Holy Form!" chanted Issei.  
At that moment a blinding white light engulfed the room, and Issei grew 24 pure white wings with light coming out of them, Issei then said as multiple voices overlapped him "Awaken the Darkness... Breakdown the beast!" and from that point, all light in that room ceased to exist - it had been swallowed and used as a life force for this menacing darkness beast. All 24 pure white wings turned into spiritual energy bursting slowly out of his sides, this was a blackish-red aura, darkness had engulfed Issei and no one noticed what he was until the darkness cleared and a 150 meter huge being covered in impenetratable black armour with a crimson outline.  
{Partner! Speak to us! What are you?}  
"Hmph.. That is an answer for another day. HAHAHAHA!"  
This malevolent beast was about to slam his heavy foot covered with a dangerous aura into the ground and possibly destroy the whole world until...  
{Beast. I am Albion, the Heavenly Dragon. You dare ruin my pride in a situation like this.}  
{'Come on, partner. Hyoudou Issei, don't you remember who saved you? Wake up from this darkness beast. You are a heavenly archangel with a kind soul. If you don't respond, I will make you talk the Pure Holy Form chant!'}  
{'5'}  
{'4'}  
{'3'}  
{'2'}  
{'1'}  
{'THATS IT!'}  
{I, who is about to convert, am the most powerful living being in the universe. I shatter the evil, and I purify the soul. I shall show you.. my Pure Holy Form!}  
The beast's army began to shrink as if it was being purified by holyness.  
"I will still reside in this boy even if you purify him! Pure Holy Form, you are my only weakness!" screamed the beast.  
The armour then fully cracked off, light exploded into the room. An Issei-size figure flew down slowly, and lightly touched the ground.  
"Hello. I cause no harm. I am a living being known as the Pure Holy Form or simply "God" in spiritual form. Call me "Pure Holy Form" please. I reside inside this boy as well as that tall beast known as the 'Dreaded Darkness Form'. We are both equal in strength, except I can overlap him. I purify objects, and he casts evil upon them. I cannot convert back to this boy's normal form unless that Heavenly Dragon mentally controls me to do so. You can achieve this by talking to the boy, as I reside in his soul."  
{Fine. Pure Holy Form, nice seeing you. 'Now please, Issei, come back!'}  
Issei dropped down onto the floor, and stood up - he used up most of his stamina, which will be trained soon.  
"Return me to Michael-sama... please." and the boy fainted.

\- POV: Issei "Issei-kun. Wake up. It's me, Gabriel. Just wake up calmly."  
"Augh... Where am I and why do I feel inflated... Ah! Oh, hello, Gabriel. Are you depressed in me? I'll receive any punishment, even falling for the sin I have comitted."  
"No! Idiot. You're not even close to falling, in fact, you comitted a good deed and purified evil via your Pure Holy Form. Don't make me and Michael-sama worry again!" yelled Gabriel.  
"I'm glad you're okay though - you ran out of stamina completely and had to be recovered by our holy objects for approximately 36 hours."  
"Promise me you will not enter that evil form again. Though, you are permitted to use Pure Holy Form as long as you do not feel tiredness coming along."  
"Okay, I promise. Sorry, Gabriel-sama. I will never use the evil form without permission from you or Michael again." I said.  
"Thank you." she replied.

\- The end

Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please! :)  
Reviews would help a lot, and I took a lot of your suggestions in-hand, even spending hours trying to translate the Spanish ones.


	3. School Riser

\- POV: Michael I am a couple of thousand miles away in a different Heaven and decided to send one of my messengers to tell him to get to the 5th Heaven, where I am.  
You see, Issei-kun obviously isn't a human and has only has language education from birth. He doesn't know math, history, science and anything like that.  
So I decided to send him to an academy within the Devil's territory, Kuoh Academy, as it's most famously known as.  
I have been there before and I do acknowledge that there are small Devil groups in the academy, the most famous one is definitely the Gremory group.  
I will send Issei-kun to a training-camp first, so he can maintain endurance for longer and learn how to mask his aura, I don't want him to mask all of it. I will make him only mask 99.5% of it, the .5% aura that he is releasing is about as high as a high-class devil. And truthfully, if Issei-kun were to unleash even 50% of his power, it would blow the world away and damage the underworld and possibly some of the Heavens - that's not including Balance Breaker / Juggernaut Drive or any of his God forms (Pure Holy Form, Dreaded Darkness Form). Hopefully we can get the Pure Holy Form to make the Dreaded Darkness Form side with us - that way, we have a 150m indestructible God-class beast on our side.

\- POV: Third Person "Michael-sama, Issei will be flying here in Balance Breaker state as he can't yet teleport."  
"I see. Do you know how long he will be?"  
"In that state, travelling 75% speed of light, he would be here just about now."  
{Michael-san, my host is here!}  
"Good, thanks Albion."  
"Issei, deactivate your armour and get over here please."  
Issei deactivated his armour and walked over just beside where Michael was standing.  
"Hello there, Michael-san.", he said with an enthusiastic smile.  
"What has put you in a happy state?"  
"I can now maintain my Balance Breaker for a year! This will be effective now!"  
"Wow, that's amazing! Anyway, Issei-kun, I'm going to be enrolling you in a school in the Devils' territory, specifically the Kuoh Academy. But before I do that, I will have to train your magic. Although you are the strongest being in terms of physical strength, your magic output is no more than that of a low-class devil. You will also need to mask your aura heavily when you go there, to the point where Devils will detect you as a low-class angel, when really you're the most powerful being in the universe. I mean even now, you're still blowing me away slightly and you're only using 5% of your aura."  
"Also, you're going to have to get used to using your Pure Holy Form quite a lot. I feel sorry for bring the spirit out frequently, but you need to get used to your strength, and make sure you don't end the world in the process."  
"Okay, I will do as you wish, Michael-san!" Issei replied gleefully, but his smile was about to be flushed down the drain as Michael put Issei through all kinds of intensive training that seemed like a trip in Hell for a few weeks, but then having that time condense into a single day. The final most dangerous test required was to activate Issei's evil form and also maintain his sanity at the same time - being able to control the beast, and freely move with it. Issei's Pure Holy Form managed to make a friendly fact with his Dreaded Darkness Form, so now he can use both of them and maintain his sanity - this gives him a huge increase in power - take a God and exponentiate that power by around 15. The result is the power of each of his forms.

"Okay, Issei-kun! Form a light spear and detonate it into several spears with the same power. That should wipe out all of the enemies coming." yelled Michael from a distance.  
"Alright!"  
"Call out your Pure Holy Form!"  
"Okay!"  
"I, who is about to convert, am the most powerful living being in the universe, I shatter the evil and purify the soul, I shall show you.. my Pure Holy Form!"  
A gigantic light submerged the whole battlefield, and out came Issei, who looked exactly like the figure from last time (the one that asked Albion to mentally ask the figure to redeem Issei's soul).  
"Now, is that you, Issei-kun!?"  
"Yes! This is me. I am Hyoudou Issei and I am conscious right now."  
Issei's voice was still overlapping due to him basically being God and Issei mixed together in a spiritual being.  
"Alright, awaken the Dreaded Darkness Form via awakening with your Pure Holy Form."  
"Awaken the Darkness.. Breakdown the Beast!", and darkness submerged the entire battlefield this time, when it cleared, a dark version of Pure Holy Form was observed, and it took the form of a 150 meter tall darkness God who roared and then said "I am Issei, I am sane and this is me!".  
"Okay, deactivate it."  
He then deactivated his Dreaded Darkness Form and walked over to Michael.  
"I need to learn how to mask my aura. Will you teach me?"  
"Sure. Come this way, Issei-kun."  
"Okay! :)"  
"Alright, first, Issei-kun, you cannot release any aura, only a tiny bit. If you want to show them the amount of aura you have, spread your wings and release 0.5% of your aura."  
"Don't tell them that you're the successor of God and that, just say that you're the most powerful being in the universe."  
"Anyway - enough warnings. First, calm yourself and will for the aura to be sealed in your mind."  
"If that is not enough, you can wear the Seal Bracelet that we have to seal the aura for you."  
"Okay, Michael-san. I will try it."  
Issei then tried to will it away. He failed the first time, but the second time he got it just right. Amazing progress for today.  
"Also, Issei-kun,"  
"What?"  
"Your aura, when around even humans, as long as it is in the room, it will make everybody feel good except devils and fallen angels - it will make them feel neutral."  
"Ah, okay, thanks for the training and details, Michael-san. I will teleport myself to the outside of the school. I have masked 99.9% of my aura right now, the .5% will be used as a warning. If I need any more power, I'll use 10% at max, if that doesn't work, I will turn myself into Pure Holy Form and divide the opponents power massively."  
The Divine Dividing enhanced with the Pure Holy Form (Spiritual God) will take away 50% of the opponents power, quadruple it, and give it to Issei.  
"Okay, Issei-kun, you may take yourself there. Don't do anything naughty, and make sure you try and get into the Gremory group, the Occult Research Club."  
"Yes, sir. As for my personality - I will act like a calm, laid back and bored boy who can act smart at times. Okay?"  
"Alright, Issei-kun. Bye!"  
"Bye!"

\- POV: Issei Ah, alright, anyway - at that point I teleported through a magical circle into the Kuoh Academy territory and walked through the entrance. I earned loads of smiling looks from women trying to impress me - as my appearance was very handsome at that time, the other looks were from the lecherous males gradually becoming more and more jealous of me.  
I really wish the males weren't perverted at this school - they need a holy blessing.  
Ah, as I was saying - I walked into the school, and through the corridor. I could sense devils and their individual auras, along with their power levels and abilities.

\- POV: Rias Gremory "Why can I sense a holy aura around?"  
"There is a holy being in this school, most likely an angel and he is on the move heading towards our club now.", Koneko continued, "He will be a threat to us devils, especially since he can disintegrate us with one light spear."  
"President, me and Xenovia shall guard you. If he does anything suspicous then we will cut him." announced Kiba.  
"Since he is a low-class angel, he won't be able to detect us devils.", Koneko said once more.  
\- POV: Third Person

The angel walked in, and to that Xenovia and Kiba rushed up to him with the sword. And were about to cut him when they were pushed back by holy light, and 24 pure holy wings popped out. They guarded him and disintegrated both of the swords (Yes, even the ex-durandal).  
They both were injured and said "Just w-who are you?".  
"I am a 24-winged archangel that was born from the Biblical God and an infinite darkness. I can sense you devils, your individual auras, along with your power levels and your abilities from miles away."  
"Now, who were the two that wanted to cut me?"  
The angel formed two light spears, but it was pure white instead of gold.  
"Now now, Angel-sama, we didn't mean any disrespect. We thought you were a harmful Angel that was intending to damage us." Rias said.  
Rias muttered "This guy shouldn't even exist." and the Angel heard that.  
"You're right, Rias Gremory, little sister of the Satan Sirzechs-kun. I shouldn't exist. I am a 24-winged archangel that was born from the most powerful God and infinite darkness. I also possess the Sacred Gear "Divine Dividing", and can awaken it more than Ophis' snakes can."  
"First, how do you know my name and my relatives, and second, what do you want with us and how can you even wield a Sacred Gear, Angel-sama."  
"One of my parents is the God of the Bible who made the Sacred Gears, this gives me most of his powers - and my other parent is infinite darkness. I know your relatives and your name as this was an order from Michael-san. He wanted me to get some education and join your group. All I want is to join your group and to get some education here please. I am sorry for threatening your two knights, I don't like when people try to harm me. Please forgive me, I am an Angel after all." said the Angel in a very polite manner.  
"Also, can you call me Issei-san or just Issei. Angel-sama is like you're trying to worship me, and I don't want that. My only orders from Michael-san were to get some education and to make it into this group. So, will you accept me? I do have the power of The Great Red and Trihexa combined, so it will be a huge powerup for your group."  
"I would also advise that you didn't touch me - I am so holy, that you'd disintegrate completely if you touched even one of my individual hairs."  
"Fine, you can join our group, Issei-san. I will contact the teachers to notify them that a new student is joining our school."  
"Thanks, also, you can't reincarnate me as a Devil. Those evil-pieces are worth 0.1% of my power, you'd need around 1000 queens just to reincarnate me as a middle-class devil. My true power is easily beyond the Satans, yes, your brother too and I am under Michael-san's command as his Joker card."  
"Bye, Issei-san."  
"I have a gift for your two nights before I go away. Xenovia, Kiba, open the gift as soon as I am gone."  
Issei passed them a clone of both of their swords, but enhanced with 0.5% of Issei's power (the swords were in a parcel)  
Issei left a note on the inside "These are enriched with 0.5% of my power - use it wisely."  
"Goodbye, devils, I will see you tomorrow."  
Issei disintegrated into white light and vanished.  
"That guy scares me." Rias said.

Issei was right, a day later, at around 12:15 PM, he teleported directly into the club room.  
Light flashed around until it stabalised and formed a humanoid figure, that figure was Issei.  
"Hello, Devils. How has your day been so far?"  
"Very good, thank you." everybody said.  
"Xenovia, Kiba, I take it you have seen my present?"  
"Yes, Issei-san. Thanks for the gift, me and Kiba will definitely use these later in the future."  
Issei masked his aura to 99.9% again.  
A bright orange circle with flames emitting from it appeared in the center of the club room.  
"Huh? What is this mere low-class angel doing here?"  
Issei just smiled at that underestimating comment.  
Almost everybody saw his sarcastic smile except for Koneko, who was directly behind him.  
"I welcome you, high-class devil. What would you like?"  
"Ah, shut up. Low-class being. You refer to me as Raiser-sama, okay, fool?"  
{'Issei, why aren't you going to kill him yet?'}  
'You'll see, Albion.'  
"Those are bad manners. I don't like people with a bad attitude..."  
"And do you think I fucking care?" replied Riser.  
"Do you want to duel me, you can use your whole peerage and I will fight on my own."  
"Sure, you low-class being. Let us fight in a huge battlefield."  
{You will be killed, idiotic devil. Do you have no idea who this angel is?}  
"Oi, dragon. You're talking to a person of the Phenex clan, we are immortal!"  
{Very well, do you agree to fight my host?}  
"Yes. Bring it. We shall fight after school at around 4:00 PM. Okay, mere angel?"  
Issei then formed a small magic circle on his hand and said to Michael "Michael-san, I'm having a fight with a high-class devil. Don't worry, I won't fall."  
He closed the small circle and then Michael appeared.  
"Michael-sama!?" everybody except Riser said.  
"Issei-kun, how are you doing?"  
"Great so far, Michael-san."  
Michael began to confront the Phoenix guy.  
"You will stand no chance against this angel, even without his sacred gear."  
Michael teleported away before Raiser left a sly comment "Ahahahah. This low-class is weak."  
Riser teleported back to his house.  
"Damn brat." Issei said.

\- POV: Third Person During the afternoon after club time, Issei was feeling enraged due to that Riser-jerk appearing.  
You could see his red eyes showing. They were emitting a light that had a dangerous killing intent all over..

\- POV: Issei {Partner, calm down, you're only going to end up killing him which will cause trouble with the Devils and Angels. Michael-san might not talk to you for that}  
"Yes, I know, Albion. I will go and take a bath to calm myself."  
Issei's red eyes turned to a pair or normal eyes.  
Issei was just about to get out of his clothes when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Just a moment!" Issei said.  
"Ah, okay, sorry Issei-sama. I will come back in 5 minutes."  
Issei got dressed, and turned off the bath. He still managed to have a quick 5-minute shower, he got dressed and heard another knock at the door.  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
"Issei-sama, you have a Devil visitor. She is a girl. She requested Michael-sama to let her talk to you."  
"Let her in please, thank you."  
A crimson haired girl emerged inside of the room, she said "Issei-san, don't die please."  
I replied "How will I die? I am almost immortal, and have the power of the two beasts recorded in the Apocalypse combined."  
She replied "His body is immortal. Just like all the other members of the Phenex clan."  
"Ah, but his mind is not immortal. If he doesn't give in, I'd have to torture him and risk falling. Which is why I will enter my Pure Holy Form and purify myself first before any fighting of any kind." I said.  
"Good plan. I guess I will see you in 30 minutes at the battlefield."  
"Thanks. Same here." I replied.  
I made myself look neat, and teleported to the battle field. I sensed 15 devil auras discluding my club member's auras.  
Before we could start, a grey magic circle appeared on the floor and out came a girl known as "Grayfia-san".  
She said that this match would be broadcast all around the underworld and Heaven.  
I was pretty amazed at that, his own world would see him getting beaten up by the most powerful being born from a God and infinite darkness who belonged to the heavens.  
She also said that she would be announcing everything in the game.  
I was pretty OK with that too.  
The match started after we all confirmed everything.

\- POV: Third Person "Riser, it was a big mistake challenging me." said Issei.  
Issei chanted "I, who is about to convert, am the most powerful being in the universe. I shatter the evil and purify the soul, now I will show you.. my Pure Holy Form."  
The whole battlefield exploded in light, cracks began to appear in the floor. The light disappeared and what was left was a white angel that had 24 pure white wings. Literally everybody died in shock. The soul looked majestic, although still the same size as Issei. It was a humanoid figure, and very formal. What was left of Issei's sanity has now been replaced by a the spirtual version of God's sanity.  
"I see. So you wanted to fight? You underestimated your opponent and now this is what you will get. I will spit mercy on you, fool." said the spirit.  
The spirit walked right in the middle of the battlefield, he didn't bother to dodge anything. That goes to show you how powerful he is.  
All of the 8 pawns ran towards the spirit, they were scared for their life, but the spirit wasn't targeting them. It was going for Riser, but he would change targets if someone tries to attack him.  
"Purify!" said the spirit. The spirit had gotten exponentially stronger, he communicated with all of the sacred gears, and made them temporarily break themselves.  
Rias knew that this guy was the most powerful spirit, until...  
The 8 pawns charged at him, all attacked him, he turned around and said with overlapping voices:  
"Vanishing Dragon, Albion, shall we do it?"  
{Yes, let's go, Pure Holy Form.}  
"Balance Breaker", the spirit muttered.  
The spirit was enveloped in light and a supercharged version of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail.  
Since it was supercharged, it could divide every half second, and it did. It touched all 8 pawns and repeatedly kept saying "Divide".  
All of the pawns vanished into no existence, they couldn't be healed because they were erased, much like rubber and pencil.  
"8 of Riser's Pawns, retired." said the announcer.  
The armour deactivated, and the spirit was there, unharmed.  
The spirit saw the queen.  
"If you don't let me pass, you'll end up like your pawn friends. Not shrunk to death, but scorched and burned by pure light."  
She said "No." and threw a bomb to the spirit, which it took head on, it showed no harm. It formed a massive hammer of light and smashed the queen into next week.  
"One of Riser's queens, retired." the announcer said.  
The spirit didn't have his wings up at that point, he put them down before he got to the queen. He was now flying with spiritual energy, using it to fly.  
The spirit landed on the floor softly.  
The 2 knights and 2 rooks tried to punch and slash the spirit into tiny pieces. That didn't turn out how it was expected.  
The spirit is made out of pure light, spiritual energy, and God himself.  
The swords on impact shattered, and the rooks basically committed suicide by punching pure light.  
The knights looked at the spirit in fear. He showed 24 wings of pure white colour.  
"24 WINGS? HOW?" both of the knights muttered.  
"I am.. the successor to God.", and with that, he pulled out the light hammer and smashed them both.  
"2 of Raiser's knights and rooks, retired." the announcer said.  
The bishops retired instantly after seeing the spirit demolish the rest of the peerage with relative ease.  
"2 of Raiser's bishops, retired." the announcer then said.  
Riser came from behind and pulled on the spirit's wings and threw the spirit into a wall.  
The spirit then said:  
"Ahaha. Riser-kun, is this supposed to be the high-class power that the devils say you have?"  
"How about I release 1% of my aura for you, and then you judge how lethal my other 99% is."  
The spirit knew about the Devil's weakness to light.  
"Here it comes..."  
The spirit made a crossbow of pure light with lock on arrows.  
"Hah, simple light won't kill me that much."  
"This isn't ordinary light. This is the God of the Bible's light. Take it and perish, you devil scum."  
The spirit shot an arrow of pure light to Raiser's chest, he disintegreated with ease.  
"Weren't you supposed to be immortal? Hah. The Phenex Family is a joke."  
The spirit noticed the devil regenerating.  
"Why won't you die with ease? You're actually making me pissed off now. So die in peace."  
The spirit formed a knife of condensed pure light.  
He flew around the so called "High-ranking devil" at 125% of light speed.  
He kept cutting the devil slightly with God's light, just ever so slightly so that he doesn't perish but feels so much pain.  
He touched the devil.  
"Divide!" said the spirit.  
The devil was so weak now, he could barely stand up.  
The spirit ended it quickly.  
"Albion, let's do this again."  
"Now, let's show him our Empireo state!"  
"Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive!"  
"Compression Divider!"  
Raiser kept shrinking until he vanished out of existence.  
"Deactivate!"  
The spirit then stood there like nothing happened.  
"So, I am the winner, right?"  
He let the 24 wings show after they were pulled down by Riser.  
"Fucking devil scum."  
{Pure Holy Form, may you give Issei back now please?}  
"Sure, Albion."  
The light got weaker until Issei emerged from the spirit's original place.  
"Ugh.. I don't like using that Empireo state..."  
Michael, who was watching the whole time, walked up to Issei.  
"Issei-kun, let's go back to Heaven so you can rest."  
"T-Thank you, Michael-san.", Issei replied.

Issei woke up in the Heaven after his fight and saw Rias next to him.  
"Thank you, Issei-san for killing my future husband. I didn't like him from the start. You are my saviour."  
"Don't worry about it for now." Issei replied. Issei then got up and went to Michael to congratulate him for the training.  
"I wouldn't have been able to pull that off if it wasn't for you training me. Thanks, Michael-san."  
"No problem, Issei-kun. I'd like to discuss something with you later this year. It is a very important matter for us Angels."  
"Sure, I'll discuss with you any time."


	4. Note To Readers (NOT A CHAPTeR)

Okay, sorry for not making a story in a while, but this is the reason why:

My other story, "Vali and The Black One" has had a major plot change and I have been using up most of my time rewriting the plot and even rewriting the whole chapter from scratch again. This story is good too, but I want to focus my attention towards "Vali and The Black One" until about Chapter 6 or 7.  
I promise you guys will not have to wait more than a month for the next chapter, in fact, I am actually planning on making the next chapter have at least six thousand words.

If you have any ideas, please message me! I am also currently looking for a Beta Reader, please contact me about that if you want to have that role.  
I produce stories about once per week right now. Also, I am not having a hard time with these stories - I'm only shifting my attention to my other stories first.

I am very sorry for the inconvenience! A new chapter of this will be out in about a month! Please stay tuned for the next chapters!  
Also, if you like very overpowered beings then please read my new story (Vali and The Black One).

POLL: If I was going to make a new story, should it be about:

Gods,  
Dragons,  
Buddhas (Sun Wukong/Will definitely be a one-shot if you choose this)  
Lemon, (I shudder at lemons. Although I don't like writing sexual content, if you guys really want me to, I guess I can.)  
Love, (Non sexual)  
Others

Please message me with your choices! :) 


End file.
